Me niego a Perderte
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Matsuri desaparecio Gaara esta frustrado. Un nuevo amigo ayudara a Matsuri ¿podra ella recordar a Gaara antes de que el pierda las esperanzas?
1. Cuando buscas algo perdido

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los pensamientos de Gaara estan en **_cursiva_

**Los pensamientos de Matsuri estan en **_**negritas y cursiva**_

**Los cambios de escena bueno con --- líneas**

**Flash Backs con ºººººº**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sus piernas fallaron y la muchacha callo de rodillas en la arena

-Tal vez no morirás…pero perderás todos tus recuerdos ¡Maldita! Aunque me hayas ganado, no recordaras nada de lo que sabes- le grito el enemigo y cerro los ojos

La muchacha callo inconsciente

Los brazos del muchacho levantaron a la castaña y corrió con ella en sus brazos. Llego a su casa

-¿Pero que le ha sucedido a la pobre niña?- pregunto una señora mientras el muchacho recostaba a la muchacha en el sillón

-No lo se mama la encontré cerca de la frontera, por su banda es de la aldea de la arena- dijo el muchacho

-La revisare. Creo Kano (1) que cuando se encuentre mejor debes regresarla a Suna…probablemente hay gente que la extraña allá- dijo su madre

-Claro, la llevare- dijo Kano

Su madre comenzó a revisar a la muchacha y unas horas después la castaña abrió los ojos

-Hola querida, mi nombre es Hoshi (2) y este es mi hijo Kano ¿`Puedes decirme tu nombre?- pregunto la señora

La muchacha miro a sus salvadores, la señora Hoshi era alta de cabello negro y ojos café

Kano era un muchacho un año mayor a ella 16, cabello negro y ojos verdes guapo y alto

-…Matsuri…-

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El fuerte golpe que el Kazekage había dado en la mesa resonó por toda la oficina

-¡Porque nadie me dijo que habian mandado a Matsuri a esa mision tan peligrosa!- grito Gaara

-Nosotros no lo sabíamos Gaara, fue Kiyoshi (3) quien comando y elaboro la mision, no nos informo nada- dijo Temari

La puerta se abrió con un sonido sordo

-Kazekage-sama el equipo que fue a la mision de la frontera ha regresado- informo un vigilante

-Bien…trae a Matsuri- ordeno Gaara sentándose en la mesa mucho mas aliviado

-Lo siento Kazekage-sama, su alumno a desaparecido. Al parecer acabo con el líder de la banda de los Shiraoka (4) pero lamentablemente su alumna desapareció- dijo el informante

Gaara se levanto casi de un salto, la tranquilidad que había adquirido se esfumo tan rápido como llego. El pelirrojo golpeo la mesa con una fuerza que le hizo competencia a la de la Godaime

-¡Temari reúne equipos de búsqueda quiero que busquen a Matsuri! ¡Ya! ¡Kankuro trae a ese maldito de Kiyoshi!- grito el Kage

El informante se asusto y salio corriendo. Sus hermanos hicieron sus deberes…Gaara jamás había estado tan enojado

El anciano Kiyoshi miraba seriamente a Gaara, Kankuro estaba detrás de su hermano con la vaga esperanza de detenerlo si algo pasaba

-Me han informado que su alumna a desaparecido en la mision- dijo el aciano –Aunque no lo crea, yo necesito a esa chiquilla de vuelta- agrego

-¿Para que?-

-Ella peleo contra el líder, probablemente sepa donde se encuentra el dinero que le robaron a tu padre- dijo Kiyoshi

-¿! DINERO!? ¿Fue por eso que mandaste a MI alumna a una mision tan peligrosa?- grito el Kage

El anciano no contesto debido a que Gaara lo tenia del cuello contra la pared

La puerta se abrió y Gaara soltó al hombre

-Hay cuatro grupos de búsqueda esperando abajo- dijo Temari

-Temari tu mandas dos y Kankuro los otros dos, avísenme lo que sea- dijo Gaara y los hermanos salieron a prisa

_Te encontrare Matsu_

-En cuanto a usted, señor Kiyoshi le vale estar alejado de todo esto si no quieres que te mate- dijo Gaara en un tono frió

-Avíseme cuando la encuentren…si la encuentran claro- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa hipócrita y saliendo de la oficina

_Maldito_

Gaara puso sus manos en su cabeza. Estupido dolor de cabeza. El Kage cerro los ojos

_No te __perderé a ti Matsu. Juro que te encontrare_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Matsuri se sentía desorientada y confusa

-Escucha querida, te quedaras aquí unos dias y en cuanto estés mejor Kano te llevara de vuelta a Suna- dijo la señora Hoshi

Matsuri se miro mucho mas desorientada

-¿Para que debo ir a Suna?- pregunto la castaña

Hoshi y Kano se miraron preocupados.

La pobre Matsuri había perdido su memoria

**Continuara….**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**1-Kano- Dios de las aguas**

**2- Hoshi- Estrella**

**3-Kiyoshi- Callado**

**4-Shiraoka- Colina Blanca**

**Bueno esto es muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir pero quise intentarlo. Si es muy corto pero bueno es el primer capitulo jajaja**

**Comenten opinen apoyen o den criticas constructivas**

**Ya saben les acepto todo**

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer**

**Bueno Sayo**


	2. Tus aliadas y mi decision

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los pensamientos de Gaara estan en **_cursiva_

**Los pensamientos de Matsuri estan en **_**negritas y cursiva**_

**Los cambios de escena bueno con --- líneas**

**Flash Backs con ºººººº**

**tus aliadas y mi desicion**

-Vamos debes de recordar algo de tu aldea- dijo Kano

-De verdad no recuerdo nada…ni siquiera se si pertenezco a una aldea- dijo la muchacha jugando con su arma entre sus dedos -¿y esto como se llama?- pregunto Matsuri alzando la Jouhyou

-No lo se… estaba entre tus cosas cuando te encontré- dijo Kano

-A todo esto ¿Qué aldea es esta?- pregunto Matsuri

-La aldea de la cascada, cuando te encontré estabas en la frontera de la arena- explico el muchazo

-¿En la frontera de la arena?- pregunto extrañada

_**Talvez estaba en una mision o algo**_

-Vamos Kano déjala ya, Matsuri necesita descansar talvez para mañana ya recuerde algo- dijo Hoshi mientras le daba un Té a Matsuri

-Muchas gracias por todo Hoshi-san, Kano-kun- dijo la castaña

-No hay de que- contesto la mujer y el y su hijo salieron de la habitación

* * *

-Descansemos, ya es muy tarde, no encontraremos nada a esta hora- dijo Temari

Los ocho ninjas a su mando suspiraron aliviados y comenzaron a hacer el campamento dentro de una pequeña cueva.

Temari sabia que les había exigido demasiado ese día pero ellos no pensaban como ella, para esos ocho ninjas esa mision era una mas. UNA MÁS. Pero para ella Kankuro y Gaara, esa mision era. MUCHO MÁS, que eso mucho mas importante, siempre había considerado a Matsuri una amiga muy cercana casi como una hermana y ahora ella no estaba. Tenia que encontrarla… por ella y…por Gaara.

* * *

-Levanten el campamento. Descansaremos- ordeno Kankuro recibiendo un "Hai" de los ocho chunnins

Kankuro miro a los shinobis habian trabajado muy duro ese día, aun cuando a el le gustaría seguir buscando a Matsuri, un capitán siempre debe ver por sus compañeros y esta vez sus compañeros merecían un descanso.

Kankuro suspiro. Matsuri era como su hermana pequeña, la quería mucho y por eso la encontraría

* * *

Gaara se encontraba en la parte mas alta de la torre del Kazekage observando la luna

_Estupido Kiyoshi ha puesto en peligro a Matsu, aaaa como me __gustaría estar ayudando a mis hermanos pero si voy… el podría hacer algo en la aldea AAA ¡Estupido Kiyoshi!_

-Gaara- llamo la voz de Baki mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Mph-

-¿alguna noticia de Matsuri?- pregunto

-No-

-¿crees que ella este bien?- pregunto Baki

-Ella es Mi alumna, se de lo que es capaz…y ella esta bien- dijo Gaara recalcando que era SU alumna

-Aun asi ella podría estar…-

-¡no te atrevas a decirlo! ELLA ESTA VIVA- grito Gaara saliendo de sus casillas

* * *

-Solo me gustaría saber…un poco…recordar cualquier cosa- susurro Matsuri y observo la Luna desde su habitación

_**Cualquier**__** cosa**_

Matsuri se acostó y se durmió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Matsuri-

-Bien Matsuri…escoge un arma-

Matsuri miro la espada…pero le trajo el recuerdo de sus padres e intento tomar la pequeña

-¿Cómo se llama?-

Matsuri soltó el arma al instante y tomo el mazo y callo

-¿Cuál debería tomar?- pregunto Matsuri

-Esto es una jouhyou- dijo el pelirrojo mostrándole la pequeña

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El aroma a waffle despertó a la muchacha quien se levanto y fue a la cocina

_**Jouhyou**_

-Eso huele delicioso- dijo la konoichi

-¿Matsuri? No deberías estar levantada, necesitas descansar- dijo Hoshi

-Estoy bien…solo algo débil- dijo Matsuri y al intentar dar un paso, sus rodillas fallaron pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron

-Arigato Kano-kun- dijo la castaña con un sonrojo al sentir a Kano abrazándola por la espalda

-Bueno pero hay que comer…Matsuri necesitas tomar fuerza para el camino a la aldea de la arena- dijo Hoshi sirviendo el desayuno y Kano la ayudo a sentarse

_**Aun no se si quiero regresar…me da miedo lo que pueda encontrar**_

* * *

TRES DIAS DESPUES

-¡Kankuro encontré algo!- dijo Temari por el comunicador

-¿Qué?-

-Un pergamino parece ser que contenía algún sello y uno de los guantes de Matsuri- dijo Temari

-¡Genial! ¡Regresemos a la aldea! Hay que avisarle a Gaara- dijo Kankuro

Los dos Sabaku no y los 16 shinobis corrían lo mas rápido que podían hacia la aldea de la arena.

Gaara observo a sus hermanos entrar a la aldea, desde la ventana de su oficina, los vio entrar a la torre y segundos después la puerta se abrió con un sonido seco

-¡chicas!- grito Temari

-¿Por qué estan ellas aquí?- pregunto Kankuro con una sonrisa torcida

-Parece ser que Alguien (miro a Temari) les informo que Matsuri estaba desaparecida y aquí las lindas muchachas movieron cielo, mar y tierra para que Godaime las dejara venir- dijo Gaara

Temari sonrió a sus aliadas, la castaña, la oji-perla, la rubia y la pelirosa no se esforzaron en esconder sus sonrisas

-¿Temari Kankuro que encontraron?- pregunto Gaara

-Un guante de Matsuri y este pergamino- dijo Kankuro poniendo las cosas en su escritorio

Tenten se acerco al ver el pergamino

-Este pergamino…- comenzó a decir Tenten

-¿Qué sucede Tenten?- pregunto Gaara

-No estoy segura pero ya había visto este tipo de pergamino… en una mision- dijo Tenten

-Explícate- pidió Gaara

-La mision de Matsuri ¿tiene algo que ver con un clan llamado Shiraoka?- pregunto Tenten

-Si pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?- pregunto Gaara

-Ya lo había visto en una mision hace tiempo. Este pergamino si es el que creo tiene dos consecuencias el sello que contiene. La primera es que suprime una parte de la memoria…como un sello mental-

-¿se puede retirar ese sello?- pregunto Ino

-Si…y probablemente tu técnica sea la mejor-

-¿Cuál es el segundo efecto?- pregunto Hinata

-El sello físico… este sello absorbe la energía vital del portador hasta…matarlo-

-Bueno pero eso se puede solucionar si extraemos el sello o los sellos- dijo Kankuro

-No es tan sencillo, no puedes retirar uno y luego otro-

-Explícate- pidió Gaara

-El sello es muy preciso…deben de ser retirados al mismo tiempo y eso es muy difícil-

-¿Qué si no se retirar al mismo tiempo?- pregunto Temari

-Se rompe el balance que los mantiene y la persona…muere-

-Tenten… a la mision que fueron…la portadora ¿sobrevivió?- pregunto Gaara

Tenten negó

-Murió al intentar extraer el sello- dijo Tenten

-Pero…de todos modos hubiera muerto…si el sello extrae su energía ¿verdad?- pregunto Temari

Tenten asintió

_No importa lo que haga… si no la encuentro __morirá por el maldito sello… si la encuentro morirá si el sello no es correctamente retirado. Tsk. Aun asi encontrarla es una mejor opción aun asi...tenerlas de aliadas es muy bueno...talvez tambien estas volviendose mis amigas._

Kano y Matsuri comían una manzana bajo un árbol

-Saldremos mañana a la aldea de la arena- dijo Kano

-No quiero ir- dijo Matsuri

-Matsuri…es tu aldea talvez tengan una cura para tu memoria- dijo Kano

-Y si no quiero recordar quien soy… que tal si era una persona mala o con una historia triste- dijo Matsuri

-Pero aun asi es tu historia- dijo Kano

-No quiero…no iré!- grito Matsuri y se levanto y comenzó a caminar dentro de la casa

_**Siento que en lugar de mejorar cada vez me enfermo mas…me siento cada vez más **__**débil-**_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Es el segundo capitulo y lo siento aun no hay GaaMatsu pero deben esperar ^.^**

**Bueno esto es muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir pero quise intentarlo. **

**Comenten opinen apoyen o den criticas constructivas**

**Ya saben les acepto todo**

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer**

**Bueno Sayo**


	3. Un recuerdo muy secreto

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los pensamientos de Gaara estan en **_cursiva_

**Los pensamientos de Matsuri estan en **_**negritas y cursiva**_

**Los cambios de escena bueno con --- líneas**

**Flash Backs con ºººººº**

* * *

-Auch…Auch…AAA- grito la castaña al sentir la presión de Hoshi en su espalda

-Debes de ir a Suna…yo no se que te sucede…cada día…- Hoshi no quiso terminar la frase

-cada día…estoy peor- completo la castaña mientras se levantaba y se sentaba con dificultad –Lo que sucede Hoshi-san…es que me da miedo…recuperar mi memoria…estoy en 0 y si recupero algo… ¡Que tal si lo que recuerdo…no es lo que quiero!- dijo Matsuri derramando algunas lagrimas

-No eres una mala persona Matsuri…- dijo Hoshi limpiándole las lagrimas

Matsuri metió su mano en la bolsa de la falda y tanteo el Jouhyou

_**Sin embargo…quiero saber quien medio esta…Jouhyou.**_

-¿Entonces que dices iremos?- preguntó Kano desde el marco de la puerta

-Si…iremos- contesto Matsuri aguantándose el dolor

_**Solo espero que…pueda llegar**_

* * *

La oficina estaba vacía, el Kage estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con su rostro escondido entre sus manos…sus hermanos habian regresado de la búsqueda con…NADA.

Su alumna, Matsuri, su vida…ella no estaba…la oficina se sentía tan fría sin su presencia.

_Porque Matsuri… ¿Por qué tu __también me has dejado solo? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?_

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

-Esto no esta bien Kankuro- dijo Temari mientras tomaba un poco de te

-Lo se…Gaara lleva tres dias encerrado en su oficina- contesto Kankuro mientras daba un enorme suspiro

-Para empeorar las cosas Kiyoshi y esos estupidos miembros del consejo…no nos dejan salir a buscarla por grandes periodos de tiempo- dijo Tenten

-La verdad es que empiezo a creer que Kiyoshi se quería deshacer de Matsuri- dijo Sakura

-Yo también lo pienso…aunque por más que lo analizo no encuentro una buena razón por la cual se quisieran deshacer de ella- dijo Temari

-Es muy improbable que eso fuera lo que quisieras sin embargo la posibilidad no se descarta- dijo Hinata

-Aun asi…nunca había visto a Gaara tan mal…si no fuera Gaara pensaría que esta deprimido- dijo Kankuro

La puerta se abrió con un sonido tan fuerte que Sakura salto un poco de su asiento

-¡La encontraron!- grito Ino

* * *

Matsuri caminaba con Kano a su lado… la aldea de Suna se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, al llegar a la entrada los recibió un ninja vigilante

-¿viene de visita a Suna?- pregunto el vigilante

Matsuri no supo contestar ¿venia de visita?

-¿tiene algún permiso señorita?- Kano no supo responder…tampoco supo que contestar…no lo había pensado

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto el ninja

-Matsuri- dijo la castaña

-¡¿Matsuri?!- grito un hombre de treinta y tantos años junto con dos muchachas, una rubia y una peliazul

-Ino…ve a avisarle a las demas, Hinata ve con Gaara. Matsuri ven conmigo- pidio el señor

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto Kano

-soy Baki- dijo el hombre

_**Baki…he escuchado ese nombre**_

Matsuri confió en Baki y la siguió hasta el hospital.

Matsuri miraba por la ventada de la sala de espera

-¿conoces a alguien?- pregunto Kano en un susurro

-No…no recuerdo a nadie- dijo la castaña

Entonces entraron al hospital cinco muchachas muy sonrientes

-Hola Matsuri- dijeron las cinco

-No quiero ser grosera pero…lo lamento no las recuerdo- dijo la castaña reteniendo las lagrimas

-Yo soy Temari, ella Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Tenten- las presento Temari

Matsuri sonrió…no recordaba a ninguna pero sabia que podía depositar toda su confianza en ellas

-¿Alguna de ustedes sabe lo que le pasa a Matsuri?- pregunto Kano

-¿Y el quien es?- pregunto Sakura

-Kano-kun…el me ayudo cuando yo me perdí- dijo Matsuri

-bien, pues mucho gusto Kano-san- dijo Hinata

Kano sonrió abiertamente

-Pero es que de verdad ¿nadie sabe que es lo que me sucede?- pregunto Matsuri mucho mas preocupada

-Tenemos una teoría… sin embargo no podemos asegurar nada si tu no nos dejas hacerte algunos estudios- dijo Sakura

-Entonces háganlos- dijo Matsuri

-Bien pero primero debemos esperar a una persona- dijo Hinata

* * *

Hoshi lavaba los trastes mientras escuchaba alguna canción en el radio cuando dos personas irrumpieron en su casa casi rompiendo la puerta

-¿! Donde esta la niña esa!?- grito uno de ellos

-¿Te refieres a Matsuri?- pregunto Hoshi tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible

-¿! Donde ha ido!?- pregunto el segundo hombre

-No… no lo se- contesto Hoshi perdiendo la calma

-Mira Hoshi, si esa muchacha recupera la memoria y abre la boca… tu y tu hijo pueden darse por muertos ¿Dónde ha ido?- pregunto de nuevo uno de los hombres

-Kano…la ha llevado a la aldea de la arena pero ¿Por qué les interesa tanto Matsuri?- pregunto Hoshi

-Ella es la alumna del Kazekage… si llegara a decir algo…todos los que estamos bajo en servicio de Kento-san moriremos…eso incluye a tu esposo y a tu hijo- dijo un hombre

Hoshi bajo la vista al piso

-Pero…Kano me dijo que El estaba…-

-¡Pero claro que no lo esta! Necesitamos encontrarla, nuestra aldea se podría ir a la ruina- dijo un hombre

-Yuuta, Ryouma, si la encontraran ¿Qué le harían?- pregunto Hoshi

-Eso no depende de nosotros- contestaron ambos hombres y desaparecieron

* * *

Matsuri miraba a todas esas personas que no reconocía y que la conocía, se sentía tan perdida y a la vez tan confiada

Sakura e Ino hacían algunos estudios con un poco de sangre que Matsuri le había donado, y las demas la ayudaban en lo que podían. Kano había sido atendido por Baki y había sido llevado a un hotel a descansar. Sin embargo aun faltaba una persona que no llegaba y que según Temari, sin su aprobación no podrían comenzar los estudios definitivos en Matsuri.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a dos personas, un castaño y un pelirrojo, al cual Matsuri reconoció de inmediato, era el mismo que le había dado el Jouhyio

-Mi nombre es Gaara ¿Me recuerdas?- pregunto el Kage

Matsuri negó… mi siquiera sabia su nombre ¿Cómo se supone que debía conocerlo?

Gaara bajo la mirada, había ido directo al punto que mas le dolía

-Kazekage-sama ¿Podemos comenzar con los estudios de Matsuri?- pregunto Sakura tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor de Gaara

-Comiencen… y bienvenida a la aldea Matsuri- dijo Gaara y salio de la sala con Kankuro como escolta

-Kano-kun ¿esta bien?- Fue lo último que escucho Gaara antes de salir de la habitación.

-Gaara ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto su hermano

Gaara lo miro confundido.

Esa pregunta era muy estupida.

Gaara había preguntado algo muy temido y había perdido. Había perdido las esperanzas.

-¿Acaso el era el Kazekage?- pregunto Matsuri

-Si…el pelirrojo es mi hermano pequeño y el castaño, Kankuro mi otro hermano- dijo Temari

-entiendo ¿Pero porque el Kazekage me pregunto si lo recordaba?- pregunto la castaña

-supongo… que porque es el Kazekage- mintió Ino mientras inyectaba a Matsuri un sedante y se colocaba para elaborar el jutsu de cambio de cuerpo

_**Yo… yo debo, recordar quien era Gaara…Sensei**_

La muchacha quedo inconsciente por el sedante e Ino se apodero de su cuerpo

* * *

Kano se sentó en la cama del hotel cuando un hombre apareció frente a el

-Kano…debes matarla ante de que pueda hablar- dijo el hombre

-¿matar a quien?- pregunto el muchacho levantándose de la cama casi de un salto

-A Matsuri, a la alumna del Kazekage- dijo el hombre

-Pero ella... ¿Qué tiene que ver?- pregunto Kano

-El secreto que ella descubrió es de alta seguridad…si lo revela… tu aldea estara en problemas- dijo el hombre

-¿Pero ella no recuerda su pasado? ¿Cómo ha de recordar el secreto?- pregunto Kano

-Es muy probable que esas Konoichis que estan aquí en Suna logren quitarle el sello…si lo hacen Matsuri hablara- dijo el hombre

-No es necesario que la mate…si el sello no es retirado de todos modos morirá- dijo Kano

-No son ordenes mías…son de Él. La quiere muerta lo antes posible y para que el sello la mate aun falta tiempo- dijo el hombre

-¿Qué si no lo hago?- pregunto Kano

-Mataran a tus padres- dijo el hombre y desapareció.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Es el tercer capitulo. Si lo se no hubo GaaMatsu pero prometo que habrá uno muy pronto.**

**Bueno esto es muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir pero quise intentarlo. **

**Comenten opinen apoyen o den criticas constructivas**

**Ya saben les acepto todo**

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer**

**Bueno Sayo**


End file.
